Livre Un: La Magie de la Journee: Le Lanterne Noir
by Night Fury
Summary: Slash. Au. Presque tué par les Dursleys, Harry est sauvé et élevé par des Vampires de Serpentard. Maintenant onze ans, Harry est invité à Poudlard.


:BOOK 01:

**: ****LIVRE 1 :**

_**Série de la Magie de l'Aube.**_

_La lanterne sombre_

**PROLOGUE**

_Un enfant perdu_

"Et reste ici, espèce de monstre, bon à rien!" cria le gros home, le visage rouge de rage, alors qu'il poussai un enfant couvert de sang et de bleus sous l'escalier à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait à un placard. La rage pulsait à travers ses veines. _'Comment ce monstre osait poser des questions à propos de ses parents! Ce sale gosse arrogant et égoïste ne sait rien de la patience qu'il leur fallait pour s'occuper de lui. Tout ça est de la faute de ses parents. Ils ont transmis leur monstruosité à leur enfant, elle s'y reproduit. Marge avait raison, ce garçon vient d'un sang pourri. Cet enfant devrait être considéré et traité comme un chien. Cette bizarrerie monstrueuse est une maladie qu'il faut contrôler, si n'est éliminer!' _

Fermant la porte d'un claquement, l'homme avec un cou presque inexistant et une moustache blonde bien trop grande verrouilla la porte avec un cadenas. Une femme au visage chevalin et maigre regardait cela avec une jubilation évidente.

A l'intérieur du placard, l'enfant, englouti par les ténèbres, ne put retenir le gémissement qui franchit ses lèvres.

"La ferme!" hurla l'homme, en donnant un grand coup contre la porte avant de s'en aller, satisfait de la "leçon" qu'il avait enseignée à son neveu. _La femme eut un sourire narquois, prenant enfin sa revanche qu'elle n'avait pu prendre sur sa sœur. Elle ferait travailler le garçon durement, le ferait souffrir comme l'avait fait sa sœur avec elle. Elle ferait en sorte que l'enfant essaie de gagner son approbation, mais elle ne la lui donnerait jamais. Ah, quelle ironie. Lily avait reçu toute l'attention qui aurait du lui revenir, et maintenant l'enfant aura tout ce que Lily aurait du mériter. La revanche est un plat qui se mange froid, et qui est meilleur quand il est glacé. La femme était même bien plus satisfaite de pouvoir blesser le fils de Lily. Elle aurait voulu effacer à jamais toute trace d'espoir et de pouvoir dans cet enfant, le faire se sentir sans aucune valeur et inutile. Tout comme elle avait été condamnée à la solitude, comme le sera ce monstre. _Avec un signe de la tête affirmative pour elle-même, la femme, Pétunia Dursley, tourna les talons et partit.

Seul dans le petit placard obscur, un petit enfant fixait intensément l'interstice d'où il avait vu la lumière et fit un vœu. Il souhaitait aussi fort que possible que quelqu'un l'aime.

Ce garçon était apparemment impossible à remarquer, avec son corps mal nourri et ses longs cheveux d'un noir corbeau en bataille qui auraient bien besoin d'une nouvelle coupe. En fait, pour le reste du monde, ce garçon ne représentait rien, n'était qu'un autre orphelin. Ses frères ainés, des jumeaux, quant à eux, étaient extraordinaires. L'enfant était entouré de l'amour de ses frères ainés qui lui écrivaient constamment depuis leur maison avec Lunard et Patmol. Evan Louis Potter et Ryan Merion Potter étaient Ceux-Qui-Ont-Survécu!

Quand les jumeaux avaient un an, ils n'avaient pas seulement survécu au Sortilège de la Mort (chose qui était déjà impossible) mais avaient aussi anéanti un sorcier maléfique. Avec la mort de leur parents, Evan et Ryan avaient été pris en charge par Sirius et Remus pour être formés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint l'âge requis pour être acceptés à Poudlard.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de place pour Harry. Alors il avait été remis aux Dursleys. The Dursleys—sous la menace—lui avaient permis de lire les lettres de ses frères, griffonnées de cette écriture brouillonne que seul les enfants de cinq ans peuvent avoir. Cependant, les Dursleys contrôlaient de près les courriers qu'Harry envoyait en retour à ses frères.

Les lettres de ses frères étaient pleines de récits d'aventures et de jouets, de leçons et de jeux. Tout ce qui fascinait Harry. Harry était un enfant étrange et extrêmement intelligent. Son raisonnement enfantin lui avait permis de déduire que l'on attendait beaucoup de choses de ses frères ainés. Au moins, quand il lui arrivait beaucoup de malheurs, il n'avait pas la sécurité du monde reposant sur ses épaules. Bien sûr, ses pensées ressemblaient plus à cela: _'Evan et Ryan sont très importants. J'aurais aimé être important moi aussi. Mais beaucoup de gens ont besoin d'Evan et de Ryan. Tante Pétunia, Dudley et Oncle Vernon ont besoin de moi ici et ils ne sont que trois.' _

Qu'il avait tort à propos de sa valeur. Qu'il avait tort à propos de leur besoin désespéré de lui. Car à l'intérieur de l'ombre de Lord Voldemort une menace encore plus grande se dressait, attendant patiemment le bon moment pour attaquer! Que ce petit garçon, qui était étendu, exsangue à cause de la perte de sang et à peine cohérent puisse un jour sauver le monde paraissait impossible.

**8 Août****, 1985**

C'était une fin de journée d'Août, quand les Romanichels s'arrêtèrent à Little Whinging, Surrey. Il faisait bon, avec une légère brise. Une silhouette mystérieuse restait cachée au sein des ombres de la vieille caravane et regardait sa famille adoptive magique, les Romanichels, commencer leur métier.

Le groupe de voyageurs colorés installait des tentes assez élaborées et plaçaient des articles sur des tables pliantes. Un espace était dégagé pour leurs performances. La nourriture était préparée, rôtie au-dessus d'un feu de camp temporaire. Les décorations, en papier lumineux étaient suspendues loin au-dessus du sol et des perles décoratives étaient artistiquement arrangées afin de créer un effet éthéré. Cela donnait à l'atmosphère un côté mystique. Cela rendait vivante la magie des divertissements. Ils avaient dans leurs poches des poudres colorées qui, une fois jetées sur le feu, pouvaient momentanément changer la couleur des flammes vacillantes. Mais cette performance n'était pas un gag ou des prétendus sorts. Non, cette performance était _vraiment_ magique, la magie des Romanichels.

Que les Romanichels soient des êtres magiques était un secret bien gardé, car ils étaient capables d'utiliser des formes de magie spéciales. La raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient pas considérés comme des sorcières et sorciers était qu'ils n'étaient pas capables d'utiliser des sortilèges ou des malédictions. La majeure partie de leur magie était élémentaire (ils pouvaient contrôler le feu, l'eau, la lumière, le vent et la terre) et naturelle (ils pouvaient contrôler les plantes et les animaux). Certains pratiquaient la magie mentale (télékinésie, télépathie et rétrocognition –capacité à lire le passé)), la vision des âmes ( être un médium) et pouvaient parler aux animaux (télépathiquement).On pouvait souvent retrouver chez les Romanichels des Changeurs-de-Forme, et les Métamorphomages étaient le résultat de leurs unions avec les sorciers.

Les Romanichels étaient un groupe de fiers pacifistes. Leurs vies étaient basées sur des traditions et des cultures. Ils étaient naturellement des voyageurs et étaient bons vivants et souvent bienveillants, et pressentaient les problèmes et les combats qu'ils évitaient. Ils étaient purs.

Et elle, cette silhouette mystérieuse, était fière d'être acceptée au sein de cette famille. Il regarda comment ils faisaient d'un regard doux. Après la fin des festivités, la silhouette prit sur lui de traverser la zone réservée aux foires, cherchant s'il y avait un quelconque danger envers sa famille.

C'est en faisant cela que l'homme se retrouva face à son destin, devant prendre une décision qui le changerait définitivement – une décision qui changerait le cours de l'histoire. Caché dans un buisson proche, il détecta soudainement une créature qui se faisait battre brutalement. Les gémissements d'animaux résonnaient dans l'air et l'odeur du sang et du sexe semblaient stagner partout à cet endroit. Avec beaucoup de grâce et les yeux rubis flamboyants de colère, il glissa à travers le feuillage et se dirigea vers la scène épouvantable qui se déroulait.

Un homme sentant l'oignon avec un air porcin et idiot rouait de coups un enfant dont il ne pouvait déterminer l'âge exact. Il était évident que le garçon avait tout d'abord été violé et ne ressentait plus la douleur. Ses gémissements inconscients, quand l'organe de l'homme entrait en contact avec son corps, étaient pitoyables. Le sang de l'homme mystérieux ne fit qu'un tour, bouillonnant presque dans ses veines tellement il était en colère.

Sortant sa baguette, il la pointa vers l'homme et prononça à voix basse et malicieuse « Incidere » (sortilège de Découpe). L'homme essaya de crier, de larges coupures couvrant son corps comme si elles étaient faites par un couteau de boucher invisible, mais un sortilège le réduisit au silence et l'empêcha de bouger. Le sang giclait de tous les côtés et l'homme luttait contre ses liens invisibles. Bientôt, il s'évanouit de douleur dans sa propre mare de sang.

**9 Août****, 1985**

Loin de là, un petit enfant, tout jeune garçon au corps émacié et plein de contusions, ainsi que des yeux d'un violet plus qu'étonnant se réveillait. Un homme aux cheveux noirs, soyeux et bouclés, et aux yeux rubis se pencha vers lui et murmura « Bienvenue chez les Romanichels, mon enfant. Je m'appelle Salazar Slytherin. »

_**Cher**__** Journal,**_

Mon nom est Jamie Harrison Potter, ou plus simplement Harry. J'ai été un enfant étrange, et je vivais une vie étrange. Je n'ai jamais eu de maison. C'était la rue. Que ma vie soit chaotique et en perpétuel mouvement m'importait peu. Que ma famille soit méprisée ne m'ennuyait pas. Je me moquais qu'on soit pauvres et que parfois nous n'ayons pas assez pour satisfaire nos estomacs. Ce qui était important pour moi, c'était d'avoir été accepté. J'avais finalement trouvé une famille. Ce qui importait, c'était que j'avais des amis qui me soutenaient et me guidaient.

Nous, mon père adoptif, Salazar Slytherin, et sa famille, les Romanichels, voyagions loin et longtemps. Nous joignions les deux bouts avec des spectacles et du matériel que nous collections et vendions Durant nos voyages. J'avais un bon atout, celui d'être capable de charmer les serpents. C'était une capacité que mon père adoptif avait perdu quand il avait tourné la page.

Il y a beaucoup de fausses idées sur le compte de mon père adoptif. Salazar n'est pas un home méchant. Il était juste mal avisé. Mais jamais mauvais. Tu sais, quand il était enfant, sa mère et ses sœurs ont été brutalement violées et assassinées parce qu'elles étaient des sorcières. Il n'a survécu au drame que parce que c'étaient des abrutis sexistes qui croyaient que les homes ne pouvaient pas abriter le démon.

Salazar a grandi en haïssant les Moldus actes horribles. Ce n'était qu'au moment où il avait été banni de son paradis, Poudlard, qu'il avait commence à réfléchir réellement à cela.

Il lui fallut deux cent ans pour qu'il rectifie enfin son opinion: tous les Moldus n'étaient pas mauvais. Comme lui, les Moldus qui avaient fait du mal à sa famille avaient été mal avisés. Alors Salazar avait décidé d'en apprendre plus sur les Moldus et leur société.

Malheureusement, c'était en vain, car sa capacité à interagir avec les Moldus était entravée par son immortalité et la crainte superstitieuse qu'inspirait son espèce. Cependant, c'est une toute autre histoire. A l'âge honorable de 1023 ans, il se contenta de voyager et de protéger sa famille adoptive. Son rôle était celui d'un gardien tranquille, Et il était un gardien que l'on craignait beaucoup.

En attendant, au fur et à mesure des années passées en compagnie de mon père et des Romanichels, j'appris vite que je n'étais pas un enfant ordinaire. Alors que mes frères étaient Ceux-Qui-Ont-Survécu, j'étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire dans mon genre. J'apprenais vite et je pouvais intégrer des concepts et théories en quelques secondes. J'avais une mémoire photographique et je pouvais sentir la magie dans mon environnement proche.

De plus en plus souvent aussi je surprenais Salazar en train d'essayer de m'approcher silencieusement. Nous en avions fait un jeu. Salazar voulait essayer de m'attraper quand je ne faisais pas attention, alors je devais être constamment sur mes gardes. Cela développait mes sens. En fin de compte, nous avons admis que je pouvais même différencier certains types de magie quand j'étais seul. Pour l'instant, j'arrivais à faire la différence entre un sort offensive et un sort curative, ou un charme de lévitation et un de métamorphose. Je ne cessais de surprendre mon père.

Je montrais un talent indéniable pour la magie vampirique, celle des ombres et pour la magie des Fourchelangue que j'avais hérité de Salazar. Tu sais, pour consolider notre relation, le sang de mon père m'avait aussi adopté. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire la cérémonie en entier sans me transformer involontairement en vampire. Alors au lieu de lier son sang au mien, il avait lié sa magie.

J'avais hérité de la plupart de ses caractéristiques. Salazar savait que son très connu héritier ne possédait pas la magie Fourchelangue, c'était comme si elle avait été affaiblie dans sa lignée, avec trop de mariages consanguins. Cela arrivait parfois au sein des familles de sorciers.

J'avais aussi appris la magie démoniaque, qui permettait à la base de convoquer des démons mineurs. Et en plus de tout ce que j'étudiais, je pratiquais l'Occlumencie et la Légilimencie.

Maintenant laisse moi te dire que mon père est un maître en Occlumencie et en Légilimencie, car c'est lui qui a créé ces arts. Il a inventé plus méthodes pour les pratiques qui ont été oubliées par la majeure partie des gens, et certaines ne sont plus connues que de lui seul.

Il paraît qu'à l'origine, la Légilimencie était une capacité héréditaire à la famille Ravenclaw. Alors Salazar en voulant garder ses secrets des intrusions de Rowena, commença à étudier la méditation, les visions et les illusions de l'esprit. En les adaptant, il arriva à organiser son esprit. Il créa un paysage pour cacher la majeure partie de ses secrets. Il sépara ses émotions de ses souvenirs, classa chaque souvenir et que émotion et les tria. Son paysage particulier était une catacombe faite de pierres nues et de rivières et cavernes souterraines et traîtresses. Il utilisa des illusions pour créer de faux chemins, déguises les véritables routes et fabriquer, ou changer, de nouveaux souvenirs. Il consolida ses pouvoirs avec la magie Fourchelangue, rendant son esprit impénétrable sauf pour ceux possédant le même sang que lui. Et même dans ce cas, il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne partageait pas avec eux.

L'erreur qui changea le cours de sa vie arriva quand il dormait avec la petite sœur de Rowena. Alyssa Ravenclaw était belle, avait l'esprit vif et était une jeune femme intelligente. Elle pouvait couper le soufflé de n'importe quel home avec son esprit et sa beauté. Alyssa était la première apprentie et était arrive à Poudlard juste après que la dernière pierre aie été posée.

Après avoir fait l'amour passionnément, il s'était laissé aller au sommeil, se sentant totalement en sécurité auprès d'elle. Mais il révéla accidentellement l'un de ses secrets les plus accablants. Le jour suivant, il s'exila quand la sœur de Rowena le blessa avec ses préjugés et ce fut une de ses plus grandes déceptions. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, elle voulait juste connaître ses secrets. Incapable de tous les garder, elle prétendait maintenant vouloir sa place de quatrième fondateur. Il partit en maudissant le château. La sœur de Rowena fut incapable d'être nommée quatrième fondateur, car le pouvoir de Salazar Slytherin était déjà au cœur même de la magie de Poudlard.

Alors elle avait déshonoré son nom et sa Maison, rendant sa reputation plus somber qu'elle ne l'était, en faisant ce qu'elle est maintenant.

La Légilimencie telle qu'elle est utilisée aujourd'hui à été remplacée par Salazar par un sort plutôt qu'un don héréditaire. Si quelqu'un voulait retrouver la trace magique de la famille Ravenclaw, cela le mènerait à une branche cadette, celle des Granger, et à la famille des sorciers Ollivander.

Aucun Né-Moldu n'est vraiment un Né-Moldu. Une sorcière ou un sorcier, qui apparemment vient d'une famille moldue, est en fait d'une branche cadette ou une sorcière ou un sorcier exilé qui s'est marié à un Moldu. Depuis la nuit des temps, les familles de Sang Pur sont les seules à pouvoir détruire les baguettes de leur enfant s'il ne se conforme pas à leurs décisions.

Alors l'inévitable arriva. Beaucoup d'enfants abandonnèrent le monde magique et s'intégrèrent tant au monde Moldu que leurs descendants ne peuvent que se considérer comme moldus. De plus, des enfants bâtards étaient souvent laissés dans des orphelinats moldus.

Salazar l'apprit après quatre cent ans passes loin de Poudlard.

Il est temps que j'aille dormir.

_**Sincèrement tien**__**,**_

_**Jamie Harrison 'Harry' Potter**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

5


End file.
